An Eagle And His Kids
by Pricat
Summary: Alex and Benny, Sam's kids come to visit for Spring Break but this might be a chance for Sam to bond with his kids
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I couldn't resist writingbthis because before going to sleep, I was thinking about Sam and wanted to write another story for him.**

**In this story, his kids Alex and Benny come to visit for Spring Breal meaning Sam has a chance to bond with them since he hasn't seen them in a long while plus maybe this is a good thing because an new family might be created plus Jean will help Sam out.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was Spring and in the Napelon-Eagle house, the alarm clock rang as a certain blue feathered male hit the snooze button with a finger claw sitting up, as he had bed feathers which normally happened but he forgot that his kids Alex and Benny were coming to stay for Spring Break, which made Sam anxious knowing they were from his previous marriage to Eunice but Alex knew about her Dad having Jean.

_I hope this works out, so we can be a family again, plus Alex told me that Eunice was telling her and Benny lied about me, but she knows better._

"Sam, you awake yet, mon ami?" Jean called from downstairs which made that grin return to Sam's beak getting up and going downstairs but he saw pancakes and coffee which made Sam happy.

"Merci Jeanbug, as today my kids Alex and Benny come to visit." Sam said drinking coffee.

"Sammy don't worry, I bet your kids are wonderful, just like you." Jean told him.

Sam nodded but was hugging him seeing him relax plus he would go with him later to the airport to pick Alex and Benny up.

Sam smiled as at least, Jean would help him.

"First, work Sammy." Jean said.

* * *

At Newsrk International Airport after their plane had landed, two young eagle teens were waiting for their father toick them up but one was male wearing glasses and a hooded top sketching but the female wore a cardigan with jeans and had headphones on, drinking soda.

Their names were Alex and Benny Eagle, Sam Eagle's kids but they had been living with their mother Eunice as they had grown up but they were more like their Dad which surprised their mother, which was why she was sending them to him.

"I bet he's late, like always." Benny said.

"Ben, he has a job you know?" Alex said.

"Yes but Mom's stories about Dad aren't true and you'll see, once we're with Dad." Alex said to her brother plus they were fraternal twins..

"Alex, Benny!" Sam said surprised at how they had grown.

"Hey Dad!" Alex said hugging him, but Benny snorted.

Jean was in awe seeing Sam's kids but thought they were cute.

"This must be Jean, right?" Benny said.

"Yes, but let's go." Sam told them.

After they got to the Napelon-Eagle house but both Alex and Benny were surprised seeing the house but Sam chuckled because he thought the house was an apartment as they were getting out of his truck but we're going inside as both Alex and Benny were exploring, as Jean chuckled.

"Somebody's bonding with his kids, mon ami." Jean told Sam.

"Alex yes, but Benny Notbyet." Sam told him.

Jean understood but knew that Sam wanted to bond with his kids but saw him sigh thinking.


	2. The First Night

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope peopke like.**

**Sam is making good bonding with his daughter Alex but having a harder time with his son Benny but he isn't giving up **

* * *

That early evening, Alex and Benny were at the table with Jean and Sam eating pizza that Sam had ordered plus they were drinking soda but we're talking but Benny was quiet because he was unsure of trusting his Dad, unlike Alex but Benny let out a belch.

"Benjamin Vrank Eagle, you know better!" Sam said as Benny chuckled but Alex gave him s look which made her brother quiet again.

"Sorty aboutbthat, he hit puberty before we left." Alex to,d Sam.

"How old are you guys, since Sam told me a little about you guys." Jean asked.

"Well I'm fourteen, but Benny is thirteen.

Benny just is shy, but he'll come around.

But what about you guys?" Alex told him.

"We're detectives of sorts, and so,ve cases." Jean told them.

Benny was curious but confused.

"I thought you were famous, or something." he told Sam.

"I was but not anymore, okay?" Sam said.

Alex noticed her father's tone was softer than in the past, but knew Jean had been helping him thaw which was good but Benny sighed and afterwards was in their room sketching Super Eagle, a super hero he had made up a long time ago but wrote stories about a lot.

Alex sighed as she had explained to her Dad that Benny needed time making Sam understand as they and Jean were playing cards.

* * *

Jean noticed that Sam was quiet at bedtime understanding because he was hitting it off with Alex but not Benny as he understood but knew his friend could do it, but heard the sounds of a movie from Alex and Benny's room going to check it out, but it was from Benny's headphones and was watching one of the movies where their father was kicking pirate butt making Sam smirk.

He knew that Benny was like him more than Alex plus the kid coukdn't fly like him which made him understand some of his son's anger but impressed seeing Benny's art but knew he could use this to bond with him.

He left his kids be, but Jean chuckled when he to,d him what Benny was watching.

"He thinks you're cool but too shy, to say it.

He is like you, the first day we met." Jean told him.

Sam realised he was right but sighed because he needed to try but it would work out sooner or later.


	3. A Day At The Beach

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Alex and Benny are bonding with father but go to the beach and have fun.**

* * *

The next morning, Jean and Sam were up but making breakfast seeing Alex up but she knew that her father wasn't a very good cook so knew that Jean was the cook but found it cute as they were making pancakes but she knew Benny wouldn't be up yet.

"He's not gonna get the early worm, then." Sam said as she nodded.

She hoped her brother was okay but saw him up later but cranky making Jean chuckle because it was so like Sam making them laugh.

"Here, this should help." Sam said giving them coffee but they were drinking.

"Thanks Dad." Alex told him.

Bug Sam couldn't help but smile remembering them when they were hatched, as tears were in his eyes which worried both teen Eagles.

"It's okay guys, I'm just remembering the day the both of you were hatched." Sam told them making them understand because they were curious.

"Your mom was as big as a house, the day she laid your eggs but we were both excited because it meant we were going to get two kids who would be wonderful." Sam said.

"Aww I bet we were cute babies, right?" Benny asked.

"Yes, you guys were very cute and fluffy but loud at night, as baby Eagles get very loud when they cry." Sam told them.

* * *

Later that day, Alex, Jean, Benny and Sam were at the beach but Alex and Sam were sunbathing while Benny and Jean were playing sports like soccer as both males were running around like tornadoes which amazed Sam.

"Benny looks happy with Jean, goofing around.

Do you guys go to school?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, we go to public school, Dad." Alex said but that made Sam sniffle.

"Sorry, you saying that is a good thing." Sam told her.

Alex understood as she was hugging him but Jean was taking a photo as it was a sweet moment making Benny understand feeling choked up.

He was hugging his Dad crying and not caring if others saw but Sam understood.

"Aww feels dust is in the air, mon ami." Jean told himself.

"Aww it's okay, buddy it's okay." Sam said.

Jean then was cuddling both teen eaglet's as they were calming but Sam kissed both their heads which made them smile.

"Thanks Dad, as it helps." Benny told him.

Sam smiled but was going home but they were relaxing as they were on the couch.

"Dad, you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes, very good because we're hanging out." Sam told them.


End file.
